


Love has its prices

by AssbuttinRedConverse



Category: PewDiePie (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Abuse, Cheating, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Morning After, Pregnancy, Rape, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7013995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssbuttinRedConverse/pseuds/AssbuttinRedConverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader has been with felix for many years. But also been friends with Jack since she was a baby. Jack introduces her to his really good Friend Mark, and she starts to have feelings for him. She gets distanced from felix cause hes always filming videos and she cant help be with someone else who is more caring. There is drama but also smut infused. Hope you like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love has its prices

Y/n was just sitting on the couch in Felix's apartment in the city of Brighton, England. You have moved there from the united states once you and Felix truly believed your relationship was gonna work with him but also when you did realized you loved Felix. You loved it in England the sites were so beautiful to look at that when you first got there. 

Everyday you would ask Felix if you can go sightseeing and you guys did for awhile which did make it romantic in a setting. But lately you could tell Felix was getting a bit stressed with Youtube. He told you that he was getting a sense of writers block and could not doing anything so he would basically lock himself in his recording room. Today was the day when you finally had enough of this shit, you got up from the couch and barged into his recording room.

"Y/n what the fuck are you doing in here?" said Felix. You looked down feeling so ashamed then said, "You been upset for a couple of days so I thought I can come in here and cheer you up." Felix breathed in then hugged you then kissing you on the forehead. "I'm sorry Y/N I just been busy lately you know that." Felix said. "Bbut you been ignoring me Felix. Whats the point in being here if I'm just gonna be ignored." you stated still being in Felix's embrace. "I know, but you got to know Youtube is tedious work. I can't always be around you." Felix said. 

You were getting real annoyed with what Felix was saying, you would understand if did what everyone else did record for a few hours or so and then spend some time with other people you love. But lately he was always in his recording room all day and then when he wanted to eat shit or piss he would leave there but then go back in his room. You backed away from the embrace that Felix gave you a moment ago.

Felix started to look very confused at what Y/N was doing, he was trying to do the best he can at Youtube and even their relationship. Felix also felt he was under a tank of something heavy and each day he was sinking away and away at everyone and everything. All Felix was doing now is staring at Y/N straight in the face saying absolutely nothing.

Y/N had enough of this bull crap Felix was putting her though, she walked away from him. Going down the stairs then finally reached the door nob inside their apartment. Suddenly feeling Felix grab her arm, furiously. "Where the fuck do you think your going" Felix said in rage in which his blue eyes suddenly dilated on how upset he is getting on this very moment. "Away from you." 

You said pulling your arm away from his hand. "Your never gonna leave this house you understand me." Felix said then threw you to the ground so you were away from the door of the apartment. "You can not tell me what to do. Your not my dad Felix." Y/N yelled out then got up running towards the kitchen.

"Yeah but I brought you here. And your under my care." Felix growled out. He walked into the kitchen finding you, then pinned you against the kitchen wall. "Felix stop your hurting me" You yelled out squirming under him. "No. You want me not to ignore you huh. Fine, you wanted this Y/N" Felix said pulling down his pants and boxers revealing his semi hard cock. Then ripped down your skirt and panties. "You better enjoy this whore." Felix said. 

Then Felix rammed his cock inside you not even stopping once to see if you were okay. You were this little innocent virgin and he took your virginity away only because his anger got the best of him. He pulled your hair back as his cock got deeper inside of you, "Felix please stop" You yelled out but he did not respond at all. 

Your tears were getting all over your own shirt and you were screaming out for help but nothing came at all. Felix did not even use a condom to protect you both, not even any fore play. You thought your first time with him was gonna be loving and soft but no it won't be. He basically rapped you and you felt so disgusting, that you wanted to throw up at the most of it.

Minutes and Minutes pass by then he gave a loud grunt and came all the way inside you. "You better of loved that you fuckin whore." Felix said. In which you were surprised those kind of words would come out Felix's mouth. Felix was such a sweetheart to you that you never in a million years could imagine that he would be like this at all. Felix's grip was still holding you against the wall and his cock was still inside that tight pussy of yours. He was going for another around in which he thrusted again and again. 

"Felix please stop. I don't want this at all. Someone Help ME." You yelled out but there was only crickets in the distance. You started to fade away from life itself, you were gonna pass out and your eyes were begining to close. Then you heard, "Y/N I'm here. Its gonna be okay." Jack said, only pulling you away from Felix as he was in the middle of doing his business for a second time. "No shes not yours Jack." Felix said trying to pull her back towards her.

But did not succeed at all because Mark the strongest one helped and pulled her towards them and they both carried her to the car. In which the car drove away all the way back to Jacks place. Y/N was actually save this time, she felt she can be helped. Even with her best friend Jack at her side.


End file.
